Es regnet Rosen
by Yurippe
Summary: Sorry again, my English readers- maybe I'll translate that someday.


Haruka seufzte. Vor dem Fenster prasselte der Regen auf die Straъe und bildete riesige Pfützen Эberall auf dem Weg. Es kam ihr vor, als würden unendliche Wassermassen aus dem Himmel fließen, und ein Ende schien nicht in Sicht.  
Irgendwie passte der Regen zu ihrer Stimmung. Er intensivierte sie sogar. Oder hatte sie sich längst in Ursache und Wirkung verloren? Vielleicht war sie erst in diese trübselige Stimmung geraten, als es zu regnen begonnen hatte. Aber nach über einer Woche Regen konnte selbst eine Frohnatur wie Haruka der Melancholie nicht mehr entrinnen.  
Vielleicht hätte ihr das Wetter nicht so zugesetzt, wenn nicht tief in ihrem Herzen die ganze Zeit diese kleine Knospe der Traurigkeit gewesen wäre. Und der Regen hatte sie gegossen, so lange bis sie aufgegangen und zu einer Blüte erblüht war. "Was denke ich hier eigentlich?", fragte sie sich. "Ich bin doch kein Dichter, der bei Regen drinnen hockt und poetische Gedanken hat. Ich sollte lieber rausgehen und durch die Pfützen hüpfen, oder sonst irgendetwas albernes tun"  
Die Vorstellung zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Also holte sie ihren Regenmantel aus ihrem Zimmer im Pokemoncenter, lieh sich von Schwester Joy ein paar Gummistiefel und machte sich auf nach drauъen.  
Einige Leute, die unter ihren Regenschirmen hastig vorbeieilten, sahen Haruka komisch an, doch das störte sie nicht. Wenn sie sich jetzt aufführte wie einer dieser verbissenen Erwachsenen, würde sie nur noch tiefer in ihrem Kummer versinken. Und überhaupt, woher nahm eigentlich jeder das Recht, über sie zu urteilen?

_"Du bist so naiv!", warf Shuu ihr an den Kopf. "Ehrlich, ich verstehe nicht, wie du immer, aber wirklich immer wieder, auf diesen Idiotenverein hereinfallen kannst." (A/N: Ich übrigens auch nicht)  
"Tut mir ja furchtbar Leid, dass ich nicht immer nur vom Schlechtestem im Menschen ausgehe!", antwortete Haruka beleidigt.  
Shuu starrte sie an, als wäre sie geistesgestört. "Das verlangt doch niemand. Aber benutz gefälligst deinen gesunden Menschenverstand, schließlich bin ich nicht immer hier, um dich vor Team Rocket oder sonst wem zu retten. Und es laufen noch weitaus gefährlichere Verbrecher hier drauъen rum." Dann murmelte er etwas, das Haruka nicht verstand. "Was hast du gesagt?", hakte sie nach. Shuu winkte ab. "Ach, nichts." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging, diesmal sogar ohne ihr eine Rose dazulassen._

"Dieser verdammte Idiot!" Wütend stampfte Haruka mit dem Fuß auf, und natürlich traf sie genau in eine Pfütze. Eine ziemlich große Menge Schlamm spritzte auf.  
"Hey, pass doch auf! Nicht jeder möchte gern aussehen wie ein kleines Kind, das sich im Dreck gesuhlt hat!", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie fuhr herum. Dort stand- natürlich, wie hätte es anders sein können- Shuu.  
"Bist du gekommen, um dich schon wieder über mich lustig zu machen?", fragte sie, ohne den leicht aggressiven Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.  
Erstaunt sah er sie an. "Wann habe ich mich denn davor über dich lustig gemacht?" Nun war es an Haruka, ungläubig zu schauen. "Sag mal, willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen? Letzte Woche erst, als du mich vor Team Rocket gerettet hast, musste ich mich von dir als naiv bezeichnen lassen. Und was du in dich hineingemurmelt hast, will ich lieber gar nicht wissen"  
"Das war doch nur die Wahrheit", verteidigte Shuu sich. Und ich habe das auch nicht gesagt, um mich über dich lustig zu machen, sondern weil ich verdammt noch mal nicht will, dass du ständig in deren Fallen rennst"  
Haruka verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Natürlich, schließlich hast du ja besseres zu tun, als ständig zu meiner Rettung herbeizueilen." Tränen der Wut, aber auch der Verzweiflung traten in ihre Augen, doch sie hoffte inständig, dass Shuu sie im Regen nicht bemerken würde.  
Allerdings musste sie feststellen, dass er sie gar nicht mehr ansah. Stattdessen starrte er in die Pfütze zu seinen FЭъen, in der sich ihres und sein Antlitz spiegelten.  
"Ich kann nun mal nicht immer da sein, um dich zu retten", erwiderte er schließlich. Haruka blickte ihn erstaunt an. Wieso klang er so... traurig?  
"Wie meinst du das?" Nun endlich sah er sie wieder an. "Na ja, soll ich dir etwa hinterherreisen? Oder glaubst du, ich habe einen Haruka-Gefahrensensor? Es war purer Zufall, dass ich damals zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort war."  
Haruka verbiss sich das Lachen. Die Vorstellung, er hätte wirklich einen solchen Sensor, war zu komisch. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst", neckte sie ihn. Gleich darauf fielen ihr fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Wurde Shuu etwa rot?  
Mit seiner typischen Handbewegung schnippte der Junge sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Nun, einen Tollpatsch wie dich kann man nun mal nicht allein lassen, ohne dass du dich in Gefahr bringst."  
Mit einem Mal schien sich der Himmel aufzuklären. Und obwohl es immer noch in Strömen regnete, fühlte Haruka sich plЖtzlich, als würde die Sonne durch die Wolken brechen und ihr warmes Licht auf sie und Shuu werfen.  
Er machte sich tatsächlich Sorgen um sie. Auch wenn er es so nicht gesagt hatte, war ihr doch durch seine Gesten, Mimik, und vor allem seine Handlungen klar geworden, dass er sie nur beschützen wollte. "Danke."  
Dann grinste sie. "Übrigens musst du mir nicht hinterherreisen. Wir können auch gleich gemeinsam zu den Wettbewerben gehen, dann kannst du viel besser aufpassen, dass ich Tollpatsch nicht wieder in irgendwelche gefährlichen Situationen gerate." Und mit einem hinterhältigen Gesichtsausdruck fügte sie hinzu: "Wie du siehst, bin ich gar nicht so naiv."  
Nun musste auch Shuu grinsen. "Wenn du unbedingt einen Babysitter brauchst, kann ich wohl nicht ablehnen." Und fügte leise hinzu: "Dabei bist du naiv irgendwie süß."  
"Du murmelst ja schon wieder vor dich hin!" Empört stemmte Haruka ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Was hast du nun schon wieder gemeines gesagt"  
"Nichts!" Shuu legte eine Hand zum Schwur auf sein Herz. "Das glaube ich dir nicht!" "Dann fang mich doch, wenn du kannst!" Während der Regen weiter auf die Erde prasselte, sah man zwei Teenager, die durch die Stadt rannten und sich nicht um die pikierten Blicke der Passanten kümmerten. Und obwohl es immer noch in Strömen goss, schien in ihren Herzen die Sonne hell auf sie herab.

_"Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt."_


End file.
